chroniclesofancientdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Renn
Appearance Renn is slim and rather small, but strong and quick. Almost always seen with her shining green wristguard and carefully kept finger guards, her beloved bow is not a tool but a hunting companion. She has longish dark-red hair and eyes as "black as peat pools," a jolting difference from her brother Hord's light blue ones, so striking that it makes Torak wonder if she was a mage-- and, in fact, she was in training to be one. She is unusually pale-skinned, which makes her clan-tattoos, three fine darkblue bars on her cheekbones, stand out even more, giving her a "mistrustful look." Personality Renn is fierce and fiesty, and more practical than Torak, as she often stops him from running off on a mission that would lead to an obvious failure or even death. She can be dark and brooding at times; she lost her father at the age of seven and Torak was one of the first friends her age that she ever had. She is prideful as well: she refuses to admit she is crying after a traumatizing encounter with her mother, the Soul-Eater, the Viper Mage Seshru, and is hurt when Wolf at first refuses salmoncakes from her. However, she will protect those she cares for till the end; in fact, she saves Torak's life many times, most notably when she makes an impossible shot from unthinkably far away, saving Torak from being murdered by his uncle, Tenris. Skills Renn's most notable skill is her talent with the bow: she is the best in her Clan, although that may stem from her fear and hatred of her gift for Magecraft: Saeunn, the Raven Mage, her instructor, often accuses her of running off into the forest to hunt to escape practicing. However, her Magecraft comes in useful in many life-or-death situations along the books. She is proficient in other weaponry and tracking, as well as swimming. Background Renn's mother is the cold, beautiful Viper Mage, Seshru, who joined the Soul-Eaters. She intended to turn Renn into a tokoroth, although Saeunn saves her. She lost her father at the age of seven, and grew close to Fin-Kedinn in the time after, looking upon him as a father instead of an uncle. Her older brother, Hord, is fiercely ambitious and dies because of it in Wolf Brother. Friends and Family Seshru Seshru may be her mother, but Renn hates her with all her heart. There is a particularly intense scene when Renn steals her boat and sneaks off in it; Seshru finds her and has a short conversation with her, saying "what a pity-- you have your father's heart... although you have your mother's courage." Renn retaliates, saying she has nothing of Seshru's. However, it is shown later, in Oathbreaker, that she possesses many of her mother's traits, although she doesn't use them in the same way Seshru did. When Seshru reveals to Torak that she is Renn's mother, Torak feels robbed and betrayed and runs away; however, Bale convinces Torak to go back. At the end of Outcast, Renn is about to kill her mother. Although Bale does it for her, Torak asks her later if she would have done it if Bale didn't, and she replies "yes" through gritted teeth. She seems not to have any love for Seshru, although she mentions that "I'd hated her for so long, but now she's dead and it seems worse." Father (Unnamed) Renn's father died when she was seven when he was crushed under a piece of an ice river. His name is never mentioned in the books. Fin-Kedinn Fin-Kedinn acts as a second father to her, guiding her in his own quiet way, letting her learn by experience but caring for her all the same. Saeunn Saeunn is often exasperated by Renn, who runs away from Magecraft to hunt in the Forest, but acknowledges her potential as a powerful mage. Often seen as harshly unfeeling, so old that all her emotions were wiped away, she was still the one who saved Renn from turning into a tokoroth at the hands of Seshru. Torak The first time Renn saw Torak, she had a deadly flint arrowhead trained directly at his heart; however, over time the bond grew and they turned into fast friends. At the end of Ghost Hunter they become mates. Wolf After his initial hatred of her wore off, Wolf developed a bond with Renn as well as with Torak, and looked upon her as a "pack-sister," trusting her although she couldn't speak to him as Torak did. Dyrati Dyrati is never a huge character in any of the books, although she is mentioned in the first. However, in Outcast, when Renn is staying for a short time with the Otter Clan at Lake Axehead, it is shown that Dyrati mated with an Otter man (his name is never mentioned,) and she has a short, vicious conversation with Renn: "You with your black, black eyes and dreams that come true! I've told them the things we used to whisper behind your back." She claims that Renn is bad luck and everyone close to her ends up in trouble: her father, her brother, Torak; she says, speaking of Bale, who is traveling with Renn, "Somebody should warn that Seal boy before it's too late!" She leaves Renn shaken and uncertain. Bale Renn meets Bale of the Seal Clan in Spirit Walker, in which she is mistrustful of him, and again in Outcast, in which they become friends. Bale treats her dismissively and condescendingly at first, since she is female and, according to Seal custom, females are supposed to stay home when men hunt and fight; but soon realizes that the Forest's ways are different and to be respected, ''and ''that Renn is not to be messed with. Later, when Torak deserts her, he follows him and talks to him, saying that Renn is "tough, and brave, too," and finally convinces him to go back. Later, in the beginning of Oath Breaker, he intends to ask Renn to stay with him on the islands, presumably as a mate; he asks Torak what he thinks about this. Torak gets angry and leaves, which leads to Bale's death when he is alone. Later, Torak asks Renn if she would have gone with Bale; Renn asks him how on earth he could say such a thing, which confuses Torak further.